


Quartermaster's Testament

by hypatia



Series: Quartermaster's Rescue [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mission Failure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypatia/pseuds/hypatia
Summary: Four 00s were sent to rescue Q. They didn't get there in time.-Series of stand-alone double drabbles. See the series description for the premise.
Series: Quartermaster's Rescue [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111022
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25





	Quartermaster's Testament

“Sorry it took us so long,” whispered 004. She withdrew her hand from Q’s neck, turned to the others and shook her head. All three looked grim. 003 and 007 drew their weapons and turned toward Q’s abductor who lay unconscious nearby.

“No!” said 004 firmly. “He hasn’t been dead for long. Someone knew we were coming. We need to know how.”

“Someone betrayed us,” said 006.

“Or we screwed up,” said 003.

“Either way, we need our villain alive,” said 004.

“For now,” said 007 darkly.

004 shrugged agreement.

“They’ll want an autopsy,” said 003.

“I wasn’t planning on leaving him here,” said 004.

“I’ll carry him,” said 007. “Can you manage that bastard?” he asked 006.

“Yes, I can take the trash,” said 006.

“It doesn’t make sense,” said 007.

The others looked up.

“Keeping him alive, only to kill him now,” said 007. “Why?”

003 frowned. “The four of us, enraged, grieving, we’re likely to kill anyone that moves.”

007 nodded. “Someone’s hiding something.”

“Search him,” said 006 abruptly.

004 gently examined Q’s body. There was a folded scrap of paper, hidden in a sock, covered in neat brown script.

It began: _What you need to know_...

**Author's Note:**

> First time using an archive warning. Honestly not sure how I feel about it.


End file.
